Silver Haired Replacement
by Akira E. A
Summary: “Long time no see, Kakashi…” The figure said quietly. His voice was emotionless and cold. They brushed the leafy branch from their face. Kakashi was almost in shock with what he saw. “Sasuke…” [Implied KakaSasu, KabuSasu]


Hey loves. Guess what, I want to write a new story!! Because I'm almost done with Blocking Out the Pain, and I want to see if this story is as bad as I think it is... But I really like he plot idea...so please give it a shot.

**Disclamer**: As always, I wish. But that is why it is _fan_fiction, ne?

**Deidication**: Once again, the rain that is refllecting my mood.

**Warnings**: Impled sex... Implied KakaSasu, implied KabuSasu... Don't like, don't read. Maybe a little OOC for Kakashi... please don't eat me.. -hides-

* * *

"Silver Haired Replacementt"

By Akira E. A.

Hatake Kakashi, the ninja commonly known as the copy ninja, wandered through the forests bordering Konoha. There was no real purpose in doing so, simply needing air and time to think. All of the events that were awaiting him were completely unexpected. To both him, and the figure he could see through a branch.

The figure's chest was exposed from a white shirt. A katana could be seen, held to the figure's lower back with a purple bow. There was something familiar about the way the figure was standing, but he couldn't put his finger on it, because their face was covered with a branch. He watched them, and assumed that they were watching him as well.

"Long time no see, Kakashi…" The figure said quietly. His voice was emotionless and cold. They brushed the leafy branch from their face.

Kakashi was almost in shock with what he saw. "Sasuke-kun…" He said quietly, keeping his visible eye and voice calm. He looked at the face of his old student. It had lost some of its boyish roundness. His hair was slightly longer, leaving his bangs brushing against his shoulders with the slight breeze that had began to flow almost suddenly. "It has been a long time." He added as an after thought.

The wind blew again, the two remaining silent. "Why are you here?" The man asked after a moment. He suddenly raised an eyebrow and smirked beneath his mask, speaking again before the teenage could. "Did you miss me?"

Sasuke scoffed. "You wish. I was simply walking. I wanted to be alone for a moment. I was about to return when I heard you coming up shortly behind me." He answered honestly. He stayed seemingly emotionless. Nothing about his face changed. The only things about the way he stood that changed, was that he placed a pale hand on one of his thin hips.

Kakashi wanted his student to stay. He knew that he would have to say something before he turned to leave. "You wanted to be alone, huh? Whom are you traveling with?" He asked quietly. "Anyone I need to inform the hokage about?"

The teenager looked him directly in the eyes. "No need to tell the hokage. This was as close as we were going to get to Konoha. But if you must know, it's Kabuto." He answered. The once young and boyish face, now lost some of its roundness but still quiet beautiful, once again cold and emotionless.

"That medic? Why are you two traveling so far from Otoagature?" Kakashi countered quickly. He was not going to let him escape again. Not after all the pain and heartbreak he had to suffer through when he left the first time. He was not about to forget that day.

_Sasuke had been acting strangely for the past few days…ever since his last fight with Itachi, really. He was acting distant from his teammates, and even to his lover. It had Kakashi puzzled to no end. He absently led the young Uchiha into his apartment, as the two were now accustomed to doing._

_The man was just about to question this when the avenger beat him to speaking._

_"Kakashi-sensei…I'm not really sure how to say this…" He said in a quiet, almost regretful tone. That alone was assurance that it was bad news. The masked ninja tried to prepare himself for what the boy had to say. "But I think we should stop seeing each other." The man's suspensions were confirmed._

_He wasn't going to argue with him about it. After all, if anyone was to know about their relationship, it was likely to be shunned. A man and his student shouldn't do the things they had done… They shouldn't be sleeping with each other when the age gap was so large. This is what he had told himself since it had started months before, and that's what he was trying to remind himself then._

_He watched as his student silently gathered the things he had there, and left with out a word. The only thing he parted with was one final kiss, a reminder of the love the two had shared._

_He hesitated that night, only going after him so he could get Naruto. He knew that Sasuke would have been long gone by the point he got there, but he had still hoped. The rain perfectly concealed his tears. He picked up the blonde to bring him back to their home village._

_That night he lost a student to power. He lost his lover to hatred. He lost the only one that he held truly close to his heart, and for what? For a chance to train under a man who was nothing. He shouldn't have even been called a man at all. He left everything he had built up, only so a monster with the promise of power could teach him._

No. Kakashi wasn't going to let that happen again. This time it wasn't the teen's closest friend who was willing to break his arms and legs to keep him here. Now it was his old teacher, the one he had shared so many kisses with, the one that he once said he loved.

Both of them knew it. They would both fight to get what they wanted, but neither wanted to.

"I have no more time for your questions. I know what you're doing. You're trying to stall me leaving. I'm not going to stay because you want me to. When I left, I moved on. I don't love you anymore." The Uchiha said, even if he knew it was a lie to an extent. Because if someone is all you seem to have at one point, you never truly let them go. "I'm only going to stay here long enough to amuse you. So I'll answer your questions for now. Yes. I'm traveling with Kabuto. We're on a simple mission. Nothing more. Satisfied?"

The copy nin was not at all satisfied. "A mission?" He asked, only being answered by a nod. "Then why were you here? I'm beginning to doubt you just wanted to be alone…" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Sasuke only sighed. "If I recall correctly, even back when we were lovers, we still wanted to be apart sometimes. We didn't want to smother the other. The same goes for Kabuto and I."

The man's jaw nearly dropped. Did he just admit that he was Kabuto's lover? Apparently he really did move on… He barely managed to keep his emotions in check. "So you're sleeping with the medic now? Current teacher to old for you? Or do you just like men closer to your age now?"

Sasuke was expecting this. And it was part of his plan. He would have to answer all of his awkward questions for a while so he could eventually drop a line that would puzzle his old teacher, and rush off in that moment of confusion. "I would never willingly sleep with Orochimaru. I would rather die and let Itachi keep living. And I think that's saying something."

"But still, Kabuto of all people?" The copy nin asked. He leaned against a near by tree, as if to show that he found this amusing, when in reality he was fighting to keep his voice steady. It was completely devastating to him. How could Sasuke replace him with…with…Kabuto?!

The Uchiha nodded. "I don't see why you find it so shocking. He's better in bed then you were anyway." He said quietly. The smirk on his face was taunting Kakashi. Sasuke was finding this fun.

His plan had worked. The man's jaw nearly dropped, and he had nothing to say, too confused to think clearly. Sasuke took advantage of this, and ran off at his top speed. The man stood still for nearly half a minute before running after him. "He's not leaving me again." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Likey? Hatey? Damn... I wish hatey was a word... Anywho, I wrote this story seriously out of concern, and it was a way to keep me from flipping out. There's a tropical storm that's going to hit where my mom lives tomrrow, and I'm freaking out about it. That and the hurricane that's out in the ocean. (I'm a worry wort, so sue me.) And I'm flipping out because I'm flying out to live with her next week, and flying is one of my greatest fears... BACK TO THE STORY. Reviews are loved. And rewarded with glomps. 


End file.
